User talk:MikeLover2012
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Total Drama Wiki Camp Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley hope you like it I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 14:17, October 22, 2011 (UTC) shes not crying she is confused I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 14:59, October 22, 2011 (UTC) 'Hi, Alejandro16! You have another user on your wiki!' Hello, Alejandro16, my name is DakotaBender2119, you may have known me from such wikis as Total Drama Wiki. I would like to be a contestant for your show and I also have 5-8 more to join the club. They are Jessie (Me), Heidi, B-Boy, B-Guy, Cindi, Charlotte, Joy and 2 more surprises. You can also look at my profile and stuff and I'll chat to you 24/7. DakotaBender is so great! 11:56, May 20, 2012 (UTC)DakotaBender2119 DakotaBender2119 'Which Chat are you referring to?' ' Alejandro16, you did say for me to go to chat. I don't think there is one on this wiki. Unless you're talking about another wiki that we both follow. So, which chat is it?' DakotaBender is so great! 10:13, May 22, 2012 (UTC)User:DakotaBender2119 Character pages Say Alejandro16, are we allowed to add character pages for the characters we play as? Because I would like to do that. DakotaBender is so great! 16:52, May 26, 2012 (UTC)It's Bendering Time! Here's the message you wanted! Indi26 22:01, May 28, 2012 (UTC) heyy Team names Hey Ala, I have suggested the names for the teams for Total Drama Camp. They are: The Killer Mics and The Screaming All-Stars. If you don't like them, maybe you can use them for another season, and hey I'm really good at creating team names. Here are the team logos: If you want those team logos to be in another season, tell me on my talk page and give me the team names that you want for the first season. [[User:DakotaBender2119|'DakotaBender2119 Editcount']] Um you need to lesten I aredy made the group pic and I can add more but I can't delete any so you could judst tell her to lay off I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 13:43, June 15, 2012 (UTC) you're not really doing anything on the wiki sorry to say that but it's true, i can add more people to the group pic and I understand that you're the creator but it's not the end of the world I can add more people to the pic i'm sorry but i'm going to report your wiki you leve me no choice I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 20:36, June 30, 2012 (UTC)